1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. In particular, the present invention relates to, for example, a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof. In particular, the present invention relates to a display device, a driving method of the display device, a program, and a memory medium.
In this specification, a display device includes a light-emitting device and a liquid crystal display device in its category.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, display of a portable information terminal has been desired to be easy to see.
A mobile terminal of which the displaying direction is changed is disclosed in Patent Document 1.
A flexible display is disclosed in Patent Document 2.